Harry Potter et la folie du temps
by FougasseOdC
Summary: Un Rémus survolté ; un Serpentard et des Griffondor qui nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs ; un Dumby extravagant et un petit garçon qui deviendra le soleil de chacun en ces temps si sombres
1. Chapter 1

_**C'est ma première fictio** **n ; désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Harry Potter, n'aurait jamais cru que tant de personnes puissent se réunirent au Terrier, cet été Rémus lui avait apprit à être un animagus, il l'avait regardé avec les yeux rond quand il avait réussi au bout de seulement deux semaines ... Son animagus était un renard, mais brun, avec les yeux vert, Ginny, avait suivi le même entrainement, et après un peu moins d'un mois et demi d'entraînement elle s'était transformée en aigle. Rémus était impressionné de voir qu'ils y arrivaient aussi vite, Molly voyait sa d'un oeil suspect, mais ne pipait mot. Arthur était prit par le travail, Tonks supervisé les entrainements, Ron et Hermione travailler les sorts toujours plus complexes, Luna et Neville était arrivé au cours de l'été et travailler avec Ron et Hermione sur les sorts, Bill et Fleur était revenu de leur voyage, et préparaient leur mariage, Charly ne pouvait revenir de Roumanie, Percy était oublié, et Fred et Georges, bien que surchargé par leur boutique, venait rendre visite pour voir les progrès des autres...

Le soir, à deux jours de la rentrée au collège Poudlard ( 6 ème année pour ginny et Luna, 7 ème pour harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione ) l'ambiance était tendue, à la fin du repas, Molly prit la parole :

\- Bien, comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous avez suivi un entrainement, intensif cet été, car à bien des hasards, Rémus m'a dit que vous alliez faire un très grand voyage, je le laisse s'expliquer.

\- Merci Molly, donc les enfants, j'ai bien conscience que vous devez vous occupez des horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort, mais vous avez encore besoin de temps. Pour vous entrainez, mais pas que... Tonks et moi avons aussi une nouvelle à vous annoncez avant de partir...

\- J'attend un petit garçon, mais je vous accompagne ! s'exclama la métamorphomage

\- Ohhh ! firent tout les autres, sauf Rémus.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons voyager dans le temps, bien sur, tout le monde n'ira pas là-bas... Vous passerez votre année à Poudlard en 1978, soit 20 ans en arrière

\- Comment allons nous y aller Rémus ? demanda Hermione

\- En buvant cette potion, que j'ai spécialement préparé

\- Bien, maintenant, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, et Luna, approchez ici s'il vous plaît... Voilà, Molly, je pense que tu as suffisamment de gobelets pour nous tous ? demanda Tonks

\- Bien sûr ! Allez, bon vent, Rémus ramène les nous vivants !

\- Bien sûr Molly, au revoir ! Tient Harry, ta cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, Hermione, ton retourneur de temps, Ron, ton délluminateur ! Ginny, prend la bague de protego s'il te plaît ! merci, bon buvez le verre en même temps que moi, à trois

UN

DEUX

TROIS !

Tous burent la potion, elle n'avait aucun goût ! Harry, et les autres se sentirent tirer par tout le corps virent un grand vide noir, avec au plafond, différentes lignes dorées, puis ils attèrirent, non sans mal, dans un parc, Harry le reconnu tout de suite : c'était le parc près du Manoir des Potter ! Rémus aida ceux qui avaient du mal à se relever, et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc...

Une fois sur la rue, chacun d'entre eux remarqua un immense manoir à vendre, il était noir mais était envahit par des ronces et l'on pouvait voir que l'entretient lui permettait juste de rester debout sur ses quatre piliers. Rémus s'empressa d'en faire le tour, et trouva une vieille personne peu aimable, qui était le propriétaire du manoir, il paya le prix, et la personne, soudain très aimable, partie en courant, grand sourire aux lèvres, se fut ce moment là que leur voisins, sortirent de leur Manoir. Le couple Potter, regarda ces personnes, qui vraisemblablement était leur nouveau voisin, les saluèrent et transplanèrent.

Heureusement, Tonks avaient modifié leur apparence dès leur arrivé, car quitte à approcher les Potter, valait-il mieux le faire, sans avoir un sosie de leur fils, James Potter.

Rémus les informa que Charles Potter, l'homme qui venait de sortir était un grand auror, et que sa femme, Amélia Potter, était une médicomage hors norme, les parents de James étaient toujours très occupé, mais ne manquaient pas d'amour envers leur unique fils.

\- Bien, voici notre habitation ! Tonks ma chérie, fait les entrez, on va voir les noms à l'intérieur, à l'abris de toute oreilles indiscrètes !

Harry fut stupéfait que les meubles soient resté comme tel, et que le propriétaire soit partie sans affaire, mais sans les laisser dans son Manoir... Il se souvenait qu'à son époque, le Manoir appartenait, à une famille nommé « Torres » qui avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée... Se pouvait-il que ?

\- Bien ( _**nda** = Ils save_ _nt dire que sa xD_ ) ! Je me présente. Je suis Christian Torres, voici ma femme Lucy Torres, nous avons deux enfants : Harry Torres et Luna Torres, ainsi que mon filleul dont les parents sont malencontreusement morts, Ronald Potamy ! J'accueille avec grand plaisir, Neville et Hermione Efhez, qui sont cousins, et les meilleurs amis, ou autres de mes enfants, j'accueille aussi en joie, Emily Walcko, qui est la filleule de Lucy ! Et PAS UN MOT sur le futur en dehors de cette maison, les photos et effets personnels sont dans le salon, qui est ici et dans vos chambres, que je vais vous présentez ! fit-il avant de monter à l'étage

\- Avoir une soeur, j'en ai toujours rêvé ! Et fils de deux maraudeurs, ça craint ! C'est qui mon parrain ? lança Harry

\- Voici la chambre de Neville et Ron, je suis obligé de vous mettre ensemble, c'est pas grave ? Harry, ton parrain reste Sirius, mais il est mort alors tait toi !

\- Non ! dirent-ils en coeur

\- Voilà la chambre de Hermione, Emily et Luna, désolé à trois sa ira ?

\- Bien sûr ! Plus on est de folles, plus on rigole !

\- Ici, il y aura Harry... Au fond, il y a votre salle de bain, avec cinq douches dedans, alors sa ira, Lucy et moi, on sera au rez-de chaussée, première porte à droite à partir du couloir derrière le canapé

\- Et la cuisine ? Demanda avidement Ronald

\- La cuisine est la première porte à gauche à partir du couloir derrière la télévision, après il y a une salle de duel, un bureau et d'autre pièce, que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure des jours, sur ce, bonnes vacances, vous avez deux mois d'été devant vous, je me suis dit que vous auriez le temps de récupérer comme sa ! Se réjouit-il, et de connaître vos voisins ! ajouta–il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.

Le lycanthrope et sa femme redescendirent en bas. Les enfants sortirent dehors, Harry et Hermione lancèrent des sorts de protection au manoir, puis Harry alla chercher les Nimbus 1501 que Rémus avaient acheté pour ne pas paraître trop suspect,

\- Qui veut faire un peu Quidditch ? S'exclama le survivant ; heureux d'avoir un balai entre ses mains.

\- Je te suis ! S'écria Ginny

\- Moi aussi ! Lança Ron

\- Bien sur ! firent en coeur Neville et Luna

\- Je suis nul en Quidditch mais je vais essayer ! se risque Hermione

\- Cool ! Bon, on va faire simple, Ginny, Neville et Luna d'un côté, vous décidez entre vous les postes que vous tiendrez ! et Ron, Hermione et moi de l'autre, Hermione, tu seras poursuiveuse, je suis attrapeur et Ron est gardien, on a pas de batteur, tant pis ! Bon qui fait quoi là-bas ? Cria harry

\- Je suis attrapeuse, fit Ginny en lui lançant un clin d'oeil, Luna est gardienne et Neville est Poursuiveur

\- Bon on vas au terrain de quidditch de derrière, tenez vos balais ! On y vole pour s'échauffer tonna le jeune brun à lunettes

Une fois que Hermione eu enfourché son balai, tous volèrent vers le terrain de quiddtich qui faisait près de la moitié d'un véritable terrain, la partie commença, le vif d'or fut lâché et se fut un combat sans merci que les deux attrapeurs se livrèrent. Personne ne remarqua que, James et Sirius qui volaient eux même sur leur balai dans leur terrain, au manoir Potter, s'étaient arrêté en plein vol pour admirer le travail des 6 autres

\- Dit Jamesie, je trouve que le garçon qui est attrapeur à un style de vol particulier, mais il est fort, la fille est forte, mais elle a des jeux plutôt pour les poursuiveurs, par contre les poursuiveurs sont plutôt nul, la fille n'est pas stable sur son balai, et le gars' est trop maladroit, les gardiens, je peux pas jugé car les poursuiveurs sont nul, mais les attrapeurs sont bons ... C'est qui tes nouveaux voisins Jamie ? interrogea Sirius après les avoir évaluer

\- L'attrapeur est bon, tu as raison, j'aimerai en avoir un comme sa dans mon équipe, répondit James, mes voisins ? bas je sais pas qui il sont ...

\- Regarde, il y a des adultes qui arrivent, mais c'est ... Le professeur Dumbledore, que fait-il là ?

\- On va voir ? demanda James

\- Oui !

Tous les deux descendirent de leur balai, et rentrèrent dans le Manoir des Potter, Harry attrapa le vif d'or et fit signe à tout le monde de descendre vers Christian et Lucy.

 _HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

 _ **CRITIQUES ACCEPTEES !**_ _ **Ta** **nt que sa reste poli ; après tout sa me permet de progresser et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'ai adoré coupé le chapitre ici =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**12juin = Il n'y a pas que Ginny qui a changé de prénom ; Rémus et Tonks aussi ; quant au pourquoi du comment ; on le découvrira dans la suite de la fiction =D Mais merci comme même.**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 2 ; pas terrible celui là ; il se passe franchement rien ; mais il est important pour la suite. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ; j'ai beau relire un texte 10 fois ; si il y a une faute je la verrais pas même si elle est grosse xD**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore, mais si j'en crois les dire de Monsieur Lupin vous me connaissez déjà, alors laissons sa de côté, par contre qui êtes vous ?

\- Bonjour professeur, je me nomme Ginny Weasley, je suis la fille d' Arthur Weasley et Molly Weasley, voici mon frère Ronald Weasley.

\- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, je suis Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Potter ; voici Hermione Granger, une sorcière née moldu.

\- Je m'appelle Neville Londubat, je suis le fils de Frank Londubat et Alice Londubat. Voici Luna Lovegood, fille de...

\- Je suis Luna Lovegood, fille de Xinelius Lovegood et Grena Lovegood.

\- Et Albus, comme je vous le disais, je suis Rémus Lupin, et voici Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Bien, je suppose que vous allez me demander d'intégrer ses jeunes, à Poudlard, et bien faites comme si c'était déjà le cas, je m'occupe aussi de votre identité, dites moi rapidement vos noms d'emprunt ; ma mémoire est quelque peu défaillante.

\- Je suis Christian Torres ( Rémus Lupin ), ma femme Lucy Torres ( Tonks ), nos deux enfants Luna et Harry Torres ( Luna Lovegood et Harry potter ) , mon filleul Ron Potamy ( Ron Weasley ), la filleule de Lucy, Emily Walcko ( Ginny Weasley ), et les meilleurs amis de mes enfants, qui ont fuit le domicile familiale, pour des raisons familiales, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire, Hermione et Neville Efhez ( Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat )

\- Bien, et à la rentré les enfants, à si avant de partir, Lucy, Christian, j'ai une association des partisans contre Voldemort, que j'appelle L'Ordre du Phénix, acceptez vous d'y entrez ?

\- Puisque nous y sommes dans le futur soyons y ici aussi. Dit en souriant Rémus

\- Et bien je vous salue ! s'écria Albus. Et la prochaine fois que vous souhaitez me voir ; préparez les bonbons au citron Lupin !

Le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard partit, et transplana en laissant Harry ; Ron et Νeville complètement ahuri et des filles se moquant d'eux. Lucy alla préparer le dîner, et Rémus partit ranger le Manoir. Les enfants, s'installèrent dans le salon, et commencèrent à discuter, jusqu'à entendre la porte frapper. Christian s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, baguette en main, par mesure de précaution.

\- Bonjour, Je suis Charles Potter, Oulà ! Baguette en main, je n'espère pas un parano comme Maugrey ! Je me trompe ? Je suis votre voisin, je suis un auror du ministère, mais je ne suis pas là pour sa, bonjour ! lança le grand père paternel de Harry, sur un ton enjoué

\- Bonsoir, fit Christian en abaissant sa baguette ; sourire au lèvres de revoir le vieil homme qui l'avait tant aidé dans sa jeunesse. Je suis Christian Torres, voici ma femme Lucy Torres, et la tribu qui est dans le salon se présentera d'elle même ! fit Rémus en riant.

\- Je vous présente ma femme : Amélia Potter, et mon fils James, ainsi que son meilleur ami, Sirius Black ! Méfiez vous d'eux, ils pourraient faire une blague dans votre manoir que sa ne m'étonnerait pas... Je les comprends, j'ai été comme sa dans ma jeunesse moi aussi...

\- Entrez voyons, ne restez pas au pas de la porte ! s'empressa de dire Rémus ; en repensant aux blagues que ses amis étaient capable de faire.

Le célèbre auror entra dans le hall d'entrée et ne pu retenir un sifflement, James et Sirius regardèrent la pièce, ébahi, du temps où le vieillard, ancien propriétaire habitait ce manoir, la pièce était vieillie, poussièreuse et mal rangée... Ils le savaient car ce vieillard les surveillait quand les parents de James n'étaient pas là ; un vrai tyran, mais là c'était un véritable havre de paix, enfin si on retirait les cris et les rires en provenance du salon.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione ; fit la jeune fille entre deux éclats de rire, voici Harry mon meilleur ami, et Ron mon autre meilleur ami, ainsi qu'Emily ! Luna, elle paraît très tête dans la lune comme sa, mais elle est très gentille, Neville, mon frère, et voilà... termina Hermione avant de reprendre de plus belle.

\- Enchantée Hermione, je suis Sirius Black ! s'exclama le dragueur avec un sourire charmeur au lèvres qui redescendit bien vite en voyant Hermione l'ignorant totalement. Et voici mon adversaire principale en tant que tombeur de toute les filles de Poudlard James Potter ! Mais on est des vrais frères, les meilleurs amis du monde !

\- Harry sourit à cette remarque, ainsi même à l'aube de leur septième année, son père et son parrain étaient encore les tombeurs de Poudlard, Sirius le remarqua et tiqua

\- Quoi ? Sa te paraît débile ? Tu nous trouves idiot ! Un vrai Serpentard je suis sur !

\- Ne dit pas des choses que tu ignores ! Tu ne sais rien de mon passé ! Et NON je ne vous trouve pas idiots ! Lâchez moi cria-t-il à l'adresse de Νeville et Ron qui tentait de le garder assis. Avec Ron on est comme vous !

James frissonna, Srius regardait Harry, méfiant... Quand il le vit se lever, le regard haineux, et se dirigeait vers l'escalier, il soupira... Ce Harry était tellement étrange et correspondait parfaitement aux traits qu'ils se faisaient des Serpentards ; sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ressemblait à de la tristesse.

\- Excusez Harry, il a eu un passé difficile et il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules, notre mentor est mort en fin d'année, et il était présent, il y a assisté sans avoir pu rien faire, c'était un grand sorcier. Tout sa pour dire qu'il a subit des choses inimaginable pour son âge, qu'il a vu des personnes mourir sans qu'il n'est pu rien faire, et que sa se reflète sur son caractère ...

\- Une vrai Miss-Je-sais-tout qu'on a devant nous Jamesie ... Elle va rivaliser avec ta Lily... Mais nous aussi on a vu des horreurs ; il y a Voldemort ; ton " ami " n'est peut être pas épargné mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous criez dessus.

\- Sirius ferme là ! s'écria James. Désolé... Se reprit-il en voyant le regard horrifié de son ami animagus ; je voulais pas mais on doit rester calme.

\- Les garçons, c'est pas que vous m'embêtez ou quoi, mais vous avez vraiment mit en rogne Harry, et je vais le rejoindre... Je suis la seule à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. La jeune fille au cheveux roux et blonds se leva avant de se faire interrompre par son frère.

\- Emily, laisse le, il a besoin d'être seul !

\- Oui, après tout c'est pas ton petit copain ? Si ? se moqua James.

\- Harry est un ami avant tout chose, et en tant qu'amie je me dois d'aller lui parler, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre sa, la solidarité vous connaissez ? fit Ginny d'un ton désinvolte avant de partir en courant à l'étage.

\- Jamesie, tu t'attires toujours les foudres des rousses ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Mon James, qui se fait engueuler par une rousse ? Sa me rappelle bien des souvenir sa ! Ria Charles

\- En plus, c'est la seule fille qu'il aime ! lança l'animagus avant d'être forcer à se taire par James qui a mit sa main sur sa bouche ; lui empêchant tout mouvement par la même occasion.

\- SIRIUS ! Papa, c'est totalement faux !

\- Alors explique moi tes joues rougissantes ! Mon garçon, il n'y a pas de mal à sa à ton âge !Désolé... Fit-il à l'intention des jeunes qui le regardaient depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis Charles Potter, le père du loustic à lunettes ! et ... Bonjour toi ! Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il à l'Elu.

\- Je m'appelle Harry.

\- Petit, tu dis que tu as vu des choses horrible mais tu n'es pas de SOΝ côté au moins ? demanda gentiment Amélia bien qu'insistant sur la personne en question sans dire pour autant son nom.

\- JAMAIS je ne rejoindrais Voldemort, pas après ce qu'il a fait à..., commenca Harry, mais Christian mit vite la main sur sa bouche.

\- Harry ! Les Potter ne souhaitent pas entendre ton histoire. répliqua vite Rémus. D'ailleurs tu ne sors pas. Ajouta-t-il en voyant le Survivant prendre sa veste. Dumbledore te l'a refusé.

\- Votre fils est sous la protection de Dumbledore ? s'étonna le père de James

\- Oui, Lucy ? Le dîner est prêt ?

\- Tout le monde à table ! Cria Lucy de la cuisine.

Tout le monde se leva des canapé rouge aux liserés dorés ; que Rémus adorait pour se diriger vers la salle à manger.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 _ **Voilà ! U** **n chapitre de plus ; il n'est pas très long ; mais la suite le sera plus ; le début avance assez vite désolé ; après une fois à Poudlard ; sa se calmera. Je vais pas trop en dire comme même.**_

 _ **J'aime les Review ; et j'accepte les critiques ; sa permet de s'améliorer et Merlin sait comme j'adore m'améliorer**_ **( et puis avec un presque 20 en rédac ; on veut toujours être meilleure xD )**


End file.
